


Angel With A Shotgun

by sevenincubistolemyheart



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, joshua is a little shit like always, rhyme just thinks his eyes are really pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenincubistolemyheart/pseuds/sevenincubistolemyheart
Summary: Rhyme just wants to draw the ethereal boy at WildKat rather than do her art assignment but Joshua has just the incentive to make her ace her project.
Relationships: Bito "Rhyme" Raimu/Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Angel With A Shotgun

What first drew her to him was his eyes.

Rhyme shivered and drew her thin coat closer to herself as she ducked into WildKat, sighing in relief at the cozy warmth the restaurant offered. The storm outside seemed to only be getting worse, if the wind's loud whistling was anything to go by. She bit her lip in concerned thought and took out her simple black flip phone to send Beat a quick text. 

‘I'll be home a little later tonight, once the storm dies down. Don't worry, I ducked into WildKat, so I'm safe and sound!’

Just as she finished setting her school bag down and was starting to take out her art supplies she heard her phone vibrate on the wooden table and checked it, smiling fondly at Beat's response. 

‘'A'ight but you better be home before it gets too late! Keep me up to date!!’ 

She typed back a simple agreeance and checked the time. Still plenty to work on her long-overdue art assignment. She risked a glance towards the counter and smiled at the familiar back she saw there. 

‘He's here again. Somehow I'm not surprised. He's here almost as much as I am.’

There was something almost hypnotic about the platinum-haired boy who frequented WildKat. From the very first time she saw him she found herself pulled to him, in a way she didn't understand. Even so, she found herself too intimidated by his dominant aura, and him constantly being alone whenever she spotted him here, which was fairly often. He'd talk with Mr. Hanekoma, but that was it so she assumed he just enjoyed his solitude, and she wanted to respect that.

Turns out she didn't have to. She hadn't even realized he'd left his seat, too absorbed in her art homework for once to really keep an eye on him as she usually did. 

“Oh, am I not your muse anymore Raimu?” 

She jumped in surprise, blushing at how close the male was as he'd leaned over her to get an eyeful of her drawing. It wasn't even close to being finished as it was just a rough draft and she found herself closing her sketchpad so he would stop his gawking. She scooted back her chair a bit so she could put a little distance between them for her own peace of mind, and eyed the male in front of her warily. “...How do you know my name?” She asked, her nerves seeping into her voice despite her attempt to sound unfazed.

The well-dressed boy smiled and flicked a piece of his hair out of his eyes and she found herself taken aback, only half-listening to his response as she was amazed by the beautiful amethyst orbs currently taking her in with a detached sort of amusement. 

“Didn't your friends tell you about me? Well, even if they didn't in some misguided attempt to protect you, they can't very well stop me from telling you. The name is Yoshiya Kiryu dear, but call me Joshua.” 

The coy dig didn't have time to truly register and his name made her quickly focus on that as she gasped. 

“Th-that was you?!” 

All this time she'd thought he was simply one of those boys from the private school a little while away from her own, but he was the Composer who'd saved (and toyed with) them all? 

Joshua brushed off her shock easily and instead nodded towards her now closed sketchbook. “You've been drawing me every day for weeks, what changed to make you turn to scenery instead?’” He asked bluntly, smirking as she turned bright red and scrambled to speak. 

“I-How did-” 

He spared her, cutting her off with a giggle and a light tap of her forehead. 

“Don't tell me you forgot already. Come now Raimu, you're supposed to be the smart one out of your little group~” 

He teased, tone condescending as ever. 

Rhyme caught on quickly and nodded in understanding, scratching her cheek in embarrassment as she watched the last dwindling patron of the cafe head out into the snowy world outside. Of course he could scan her, he  _ was _ the Composer after all. 

“Well I have an art assignment, so I was trying to draw a snowy landscape. I've certainly got enough inspiration.” 

She joked, attempting to lighten the mood and save herself from her embarrassment simultaneously. 

Without so much as asking, Joshua plucked her sketchbook off the table and flipped it open, ignoring the many sketches of himself at various angles in favor of the scenic piece he was looking for. Once he found it once more, he pulled up a chair and sat beside her, motioning her closer as he began pointing misshapen lines out to her.

“Here, rather than going for a simple lawn, which is a barren area you'll have trouble filling in later, why not attempt to create a park recently caught up in a gentle snowstorm. You'll be on no shortage of items and animals to fill the area and the multiple different things you'll be drawing will keep you invested.” 

He explained matter-of-factly. 

Rhyme couldn't help but be enraptured by the expressiveness of his features as he spoke, though she was careful to listen to him also. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking and she suddenly longed to pencil in the varying shades of purple in them, as well as his fair face and delicate nose and chin, not to mention the pale locks framing his face-

“I'll make you a deal then Raimu.” 

His smooth voice interrupted her musings and he locked gazes with her. 

“I'll allow you to draw me, and even be a muse for you if you get an A on your art assignment.”

Her eyes widened and she almost cursed herself for thinking so carelessly in the presence of a  _ God  _ of all people who could read her thoughts, especially after just being reminded he could do so, but she found herself even more taken aback at his offer. Her own blue orbs lit up with such joy that it caused a small smirk to tilt Joshua's lips up at the sight of it. 

“You really mean it?” 

Joshua scoffed and pretended to look offended. 

“Tch. You doubt me? I am many things Raimu but a liar is not one of them. Well...not about this at least~ You have my word that if you get an A on your art project, I will model for you as you see fit.” 

He paused and then giggled, shooting her a mischievous grin that made her cheeks tint before the words even left his lips. 

“...Except in the nude, of course~ I think that would be too much beauty to handle, even for your talents.” 

She pouted at his teasing, hating how flustered he was making her without even really trying. When next she looked up at him, there was a defiant gleam in her eyes that made his smirk widen. It was so cute when others tried to fool him, the master of masks with their own facades. 

“You've got a deal! But wait-what do you want if I don't get an A on my assignment?”

She was smarter than he gave her credit for. Hm. Good for her. 

“Well, let's see. How about this? I get to take you on as my personal assistant."

If she wasn't taken aback before she  _ definitely _ was now. 

"Me? But I'm- I'm just a simple Human being!! You're a-a-" 

She sputtered. 

"-A  _ God _ !! How could I possibly help you?

Joshua cocked his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow at her flabbergasted reaction as he leaned against his hand. A coy, knowing smirk graced his pretty lips as he purred. 

"Yes and  _ as _ a "simple Human" do you truly think yourself arrogant enough to understand my thoughts and needs for you?" 

His tone was mocking if slightly playful as he was amused at her exaggerated response. 

Rhyme pouted at that as she shook her head. 

"You know I don't! Stop twisting my words around!" 

Joshua giggled and held his hand out. 

"...Do we have a deal Ms. Bito?"

Rhyme hesitated as the multitude of reasons why she shouldn't go through her mind at light speed. 

' _ Beat would hate it and freak and so would Neku and Shiki if they ever found out. You don't really know anything about him- besides the fact that he's killed Neku (twice) and also was the same person who brought all of us back to life. And yet… _ '

Her thoughts trailed off and she grasped his hand in her own with a happy shake. 

"It's a deal."

She wanted to unravel the living contradiction that was Yoshiya Kiryu firsthand and it seemed as if she now had the perfect opportunity to do so. 

Why not take it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for TWEWYtober ages ago with the prompt Eyes but I may come back to this when the mood strikes- please do let me know your thoughts/if you think it's work continuing! Forgive the cliche title, I may change it once I get a sense of where the story will actually go!


End file.
